


Four Times

by isenguards



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M, SamFro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isenguards/pseuds/isenguards
Summary: Four times Frodo tried to kiss Sam; and four times Sam wanted to kiss Frodo.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Four Times

**Author's Note:**

> helloo; so i got suddenly inspired so i wrote this little samfro one shot, hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistake!! xoxo 💕

In an windy afternoon in the Shire, Frodo was preparing the afternoon tea, as he waited for Samwise to arrive. He sat next to the window, and there he waited for Sam, as he dived into silence, Frodo began to remember of his journey, he found himself touching his wound in his chest as he remembered, but suddenly his thoughts changed completely to Sam, more specifically, how he tried to seduce him, and Frodo thought how unsuccessfull he was at this. The first time he buit up courage to try to slightly flirt with Sam was at Rivendell, where as soon as he woke up, Sam came running to him, and kept by his side, and when Gandalf left the room, Frodo, who had the near experience of death, would tell himself he might not have other chance and gave it a try.

“𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘎𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘧, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘢𝘮𝘨𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰. ‘𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘚𝘳.?’; ‘𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳?’; ‘𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺?’; ‘𝘔𝘳. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘸?’. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥: “𝘚𝘢𝘮, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶.”. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢 𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘺, 𝘢 𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘥.”

Frodo found himself now smiling, almost giggling.

“Samwise you fool.” He said to no one, since he was the only one at Bag End; he said to himself.

The thoughts kept going and Frodo was now back at the River Anduin, with Sam in his arms, still dripping, maybe it was not a good moment to flirt, but Frodo had to try, so he did.

“𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘚𝘢𝘮, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭, 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 ‘𝘯𝘰’ 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘚𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘦. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘕𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘰 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳, 𝘎𝘢𝘮𝘨𝘦𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘎𝘢𝘮𝘨𝘦𝘦'𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬, 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵, 𝘯𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘰 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 ‘𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮.’.”

And Frodo's thoughts went to a different place, he was now in Osgiliath again. “Oh” He though. “I got so close to actually kiss him on that day.” And he dived into memories.

““𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘚𝘢𝘮. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘚𝘢𝘮?” 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘚𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘚𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥. “𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘚𝘢𝘮.” 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥? “𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘉𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦.” 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥. “𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘔𝘳. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘍𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥... 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺? 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥? 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘈 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬, 𝘔𝘳. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘍𝘰𝘭𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.”; “𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰, 𝘚𝘢𝘮?” 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥,𝘢𝘴 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢𝘴 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘚𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴. “𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘔𝘳. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳.” 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘚𝘢𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘍𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.”

And then Frodo remembered, the last time, at Mordor.

““𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴, 𝘚𝘢𝘮.” 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦. “𝘚𝘢𝘮… 𝘐…”. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺.”

Four times where Frodo would've tried to kiss Samwise, all of them, failed. But Frodo couldn't let other opportunity escape again, and when he saw Sam's figure from his window he didn't think twice, he jumped from the chair, heading to the door, opening it with rush and ran out, into Sam's arms, hugging him.

“Mr. Frodo, is something wrong?” Sam asked before hugging Frodo back, still surprised.

But no answer came from Frodo, as they pulled away from the hug, Frodo took Sam's cheeks with his slender hands, and got closer enough to connect their lips. Sam was surprised, a little afraid, after all, Frodo was his first. But it didn't take long for Sam to answer, he placed his hands in his masters' hips, he'd have learned this with plenty of romantic stories. Frodo opened slightly his mouth, and surprised himself as he felt Sam's tongue slip into his mouth, but, though, he did no complain about. His fingers dived into Sam's gold hair and they forgot where they were. Outside. But who cares? Well, not them. That was the moment they've waited for a long, long, very long time, and nothing would ruin it, and nothing did.

And with that, Frodo completed five attempts to kiss Samwise, and finally, he managed to do it.


End file.
